1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present technical field, a shower apparatus is known which discharges bubbly water by aerating water using a so-called ejector effect. Since the water flowing into the shower apparatus is distributed to multiple nozzle holes and sprayed therefrom, when the spray is aerated, the water flowing into the apparatus is aerated before being distributed among the nozzle holes.
An example of such a shower apparatus is proposed in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-509629. The shower apparatus described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-509629 comprises a plurality of nozzle holes provided in a front face of a disk-shaped housing shell and is configured to discharge water flowing in through the center of a rear face of the housing shell by distributing the water to the plurality of nozzle holes. The shower apparatus produces bubbly water by aerating the water which has flowed into the housing shell and distributes the bubbly water to the plurality of nozzle holes formed so as to distribute over the entire front face of the housing shell. Therefore, a turbulence generation/expansion unit is placed in a traveling direction of the bubbly water, causing the bubbly water to change direction by colliding with the turbulence generation/expansion unit and thereby spread over the entire front face of the housing shell.
Another example of a shower apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239106. With the shower apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239106, when a cock such as a hot and cold mixer tap is opened, water is supplied from a hose and passed through an orifice member. Then, the water is mixed with air sucked through an inner suction port open to a decompression chamber installed on a downstream side of the orifice member and maintained under reduced pressure at the given moment. The shower apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-239106 produces bubbly water in this way and discharges the bubbly water through a plurality of nozzle holes provided in a shower head. With the shower apparatus, the produced bubbly water proceeds to the nozzle holes by changing direction by hitting a threaded member in a partitioned pipe installed on the downstream side of the decompression chamber as well as inner walls of the shower head installed further downstream.